


Happy All Hallows’ Eve, Micah Bell

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Butcher Creek Is Weird, F/M, Micah is mean and gets what he deserves, Some Choking Involved, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: A creepy Halloween night in Butcher Creek leads to Micah scaring you to the point of injury. Luckily for you there is a touch of the supernatural on your side...though it does not work out how you would think...





	Happy All Hallows’ Eve, Micah Bell

Butcher Creek and the surrounding area were nothing but eerie, especially on a fall evening such as this one. Your horse picked carefully and slowly down the trail, ears flicking at every little sound from the forest. You two had been jumped by Murfrees in the area in broad daylight only a few days before, you couldn’t blame her for being so jumpy. Something felt especially strange this evening, perhaps it had to do with the full moon overhead, though you were in shadow, covered by the thick foliage above. Or, perhaps, it had something to do with the date...

A rustle up ahead and to your left caused your mare to halt suddenly, a shiver going through her entire body and the whites of her eyes were clearly visible. Whatever it was it was easily sheltered by the many thick trees. You could only hope it was a deer..

“Easy, mare.” You whispered to her soothingly. And just as you leaned foreword in the saddle to pat her neck a dark figure moved from the shadows. Before you could register what had happened you were thrown over her head as she bolted in the other direction. You lay out of breath on your back, struggling to suck in air as the shadowed man straddles you, a large hand curled round your throat. 

A scream escaped you as you began to kick and squirm, albeit weakly, at your attacker...and then that horrid laugh you heard millions of times a day. Micah.  
“Get-“ You gasped, black spots caused by your fall further obscuring your vision of the man atop you. “Off-“ You managed to wheeze and with a snort as your significant other let go of the halfhearted grip he had on your throat. 

“She dropped you that hard, huh? Now what would you have done if I was a Murfree or a Pinkerton or any old bastard after my wife, hm? Someone that really wanted to hurt you? Lay here and scream?”

Micah cooed in his sultry way, tilting his head to get a better look at you, laying on the hard ground, panting. Your vision was finally clearing, not only was Micah staring down at you but Baylock as well, at least the Fox Trotter seemed concerned and mildly regretful for spooking your horse and hurting you.  
“I didn’t mean to spook her, jumpy nag..”  
Micah leaned closer, his calloused hand brushing against your cheek.  
“Hope she didn’t break your neck...Though I do like seeing you like this, honey. Reminds me of when we..” 

“Remove yourself from the young woman.” A voice commanded. Your brain was still swimming but you could recognize that it was a woman. Stern, mature. 

“This is my wife, lady. Poor thing just had a little fall. I’ll-“

“You caused her to fall. I saw it.” The voice stated matter of factory as you slowly sat up to see a heavier set woman, her other features obscured by a cloak, standing off to the side of the trail. “A good husband to her you are not...but that can be remedied.” 

Your head spun and pounded as you sat up and you were positive that the gibberish you heard leave her mouth was purely due to your injury. As soon as she finished speaking, or whatever that was, her head snapped in your direction  
“You are welcome.”  
And with that the cloaked woman stalked off through the dark woods and quickly out of your field of vision. 

“Micah...” You slurred, trying time climb to your feet and to your shock the man not only helped you, but he picked you up, setting you on the back of Baylock and in a voice so sweet, as you had never heard before, he comforted you.

“Now, now, honey. Just a little fall. I’ll get you home and take care of you, don’t you worry about a thing..”  
You were really, really hurt, you concluded. 

But Micah did as he promised and it didn’t seem like a hallucination. Even the others in camp seemed shock, form what you could see of their slightly blurry faces, the way he carried you to bed, tenderly helped you drink water and tucked you in. 

This was all forgotten about come morning as consciousness came all too fast. The pain hit you like a vase over the head. With eyes squinted shut you curled on your side, groaning and cradling your head. 

“Aww, still hurting, my darling?” Micah carefully curled around you, petting your hair. 

“You got a pretty good goose egg, nothing to worry about...” 

Where was the jab? Anything nice your husband had to say, even after all this time, always came with a sour jab. 

“Micah?” You dared you peek an eye open, despite the pain light caused you. You found those sky blue eyes staring down at you. And yet...they seemed warm and caring. 

This was not to say Micah didn’t care about you normally, he did. He simply had his own brand and you knew that very well. He loved to tease you and he never missed out on an opportunity...so why now? 

He just chuckled, leaning down to peck your forehead “Try and rest, honey.”  
That was it. This was weird and wrong. What the hell happened before?  
You did your best to revisit the night prior though most of it was fuzzy...Though you could clearly remember the woman and her jibberish.  
“Shit...” 

Micah waited on you hand and foot for the entire day. It was irritating. Not one dirty joke to make you laugh, no flirtatious looks or touches. This was not the man you married. If you wanted a servant or a loyal dog you would have gotten one.  
As the sun fell on this day you managed to dress yourself, pulling on your boots as Micah...or whatever he was now, came into the tent. 

“Where you going? You’re still hurt.” The tone in his voice made you want to roll your eyes. You would think he was teasing if you didn’t know any better. 

“We’re going to get this fixed.” And with a huff you hauled yourself up, steadying on his thick bicep as a myriad of spots danced across your vision, slowly fading out. 

“To a Doctor, you mean?”

“Yeah, yeah..” Anything to get the worry wart to follow you. You, with only slight wobbling, made your way across camp and to Baylock, as your mare had yet to return home. Micah carefully helped you up before climbing into the saddle behind you. 

“Let me steer.” You insisted as you took up the reigns. “I want to go to a real specific doctor..” 

You had to turn around twice but just as night plunged the thick forest into darkness you found just about where you had met the witch for the first time. 

You climbed off Baylock unsteadily “Hey lady!! I need to talk to you!” Your voice echoed through the dark wood. 

“Darlin’!” Micah chastised you, concern just dripping from his voice as he descended after you. “What are you doing?” 

“I’ve got this!” You didn’t mean to snap at him but frankly all this worrying was bothering you. You called once more. Twice more...

And then a rustle from your right as the woman seemed to solidify out of the shadows. Maybe you did need to go to a real doctor after all. 

“I assume you were calling for me?” The shadowy woman stepped down onto the path beside you, no matter how you focused you could not see her face past the shadow of her hood. 

“Yes, I was. I need my husband back, ma’am. I know what you saw last night-“

“Was despicable.” 

“Right. Even so I just...I just really really need him back to normal...And Ugh..” You has to blink away more spots. “If you could help my head...” Your train of thought slipped away from you. 

The woman huffed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then you noticed a strange talisman hanging around her neck. 

“Yes, I suppose I can help you. But not again, seeing as you didn’t enjoy my help the first time!” 

Honestly you weren’t quite sure what happened next as suddenly the pain in your head ebbed and your consciousness grew clearer. The woman was vanished. 

“The hell-“ Your husband, who seemed back to normal, due to the sour look on his face, grunted from where he stood behind you in the middle of the path. He removed his Stetson, rubbing the back of his head. “Shit..” 

Seems he did get some payback for spooking your horse after all. A small, devious smile came to your face. “Aww, honey, let me see it...” Your voice absolutely dripping in sickly sweet sarcasm.

**Author's Note:**

> More festive Micah, y’all! He finally became the perfect husband for a moment and we hated it. Let me know if you enjoyed this work, I love to hear your feedback. You can find me on tumblr by the same username, feel free to drop by and say hello. And as always, take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
